Afraid
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Rodolphus and Bellatrix didn't have the most conventional of relationships, but he loved her nonetheless. Written for Year One/Charms (Hogwarts School HPFC Challenge).
1. Terrifying

**Terrifying**

" _But it's not love that keeps me hear, and it's not what you want to hear."_

* * *

"Looks like someone's getting some overtime," Rabastan chuckled to himself as he rolled the mop bucket over to the pool of blood.

It was the day after their wedding, and Rodolphus had come downstairs to discover that Bellatrix had left a fairly unusual surprise in the middle of the Lestrange Manor. In her inebriated state the night before, she had pulled out her knife and murdered the poor delivery boy who had brought them the Chow Mein noodles that she had so desperately wanted, leaving a hot mess for Rabastan to clean up the next morning.

Rodolphus burrowed his face in his hands at the sight of the mess, thinking of his wife, who was sleeping several floors above him.

He had been married to his childhood sweetheart for less than twenty four hours, and he was already terrified of this woman.

A few hours later, he was sitting on the plush velvet loveseat in the corner of the lounge, with a stiff brandy in one hand. Rabastan was long gone to dispose of the body that Bellatrix had created, and nothing remained but a dark stain on the vintage carpet.

Bellatrix appeared in the doorway, staring over at her new husband, in a charcoal black camisole. She offered him a dark, calculating look, with her heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hey, baby," she purred, her sultry voice sending jolts of pleasure straight to Rodolphus's groin, and causing him to automatically forget the problem that she'd created the night before. "Why don't you come back up to bed?"

* * *

 **AN:**

\- Written for Year One/Charms Class for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Challenge on the HPFC.

\- Word Count: 291

\- Prompts Used: (character) Bellatrix, (opening sentence), (word) Knife, (adjective) Calculating, (colour) Charcoal, (word) Baby


	2. Sadistic

**Sadistic**

" _You make it hard to leave, but it's easier for me to stay.  
Why am I so afraid?"_

* * *

" _Crucio!"_ cackled Bellatrix cruelly, as she flourished her wand violently, sending a stream of light straight into Rodolphus's bare chest.

He groaned and threw his head back onto the pillow, biting into his bottom lip in order to try and ease the pain. This awful game that Bellatrix was entertaining wasn't exactly how he had planned to spent their three year wedding anniversary.

She threw her wand to the other side of the room in the next moment, and dug her nails into his chest, raking them downwards and creating angry crimson welts. Her legs were clamped around his waist as she straddled him and leaned over, pressing a hungry kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered, because he did - despite the sadistic pain she continued to put him through.

"Do you?" she mused, her tongue sliding into his ear in an intimate manner. "Or do you just love to fuck me?"

Rodolphus groaned in response. Even though he wanted to cringe when the woman who he held so high in the world spoke such filth, he couldn't deny how much her crude words excited him.

* * *

 **AN:**

\- Written for Year One/Charms Class for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Challenge on the HPFC.

\- Word Count: 228

\- Prompts Used: (spell) Crucio, (event) Anniversary, (word) Kiss, (dialogue) "Or do you just love to fuck me?", (mood) Intimate


	3. Enigmatic

**Enigmatic**

" _I've had it up to here with the panic and the fear, there's nothing in your heart,  
I thought that I could make a change."_

* * *

She scared the living daylights out of him; she always had. He hated her and the torture she put him through, but he had grown to enjoy the pain that came with Bellatrix.

They were in their forties and sitting in a fishing boat which bobbed gently along a river, and she was smirking knowingly at him.

It didn't matter how bad their arguments got, Bellatrix knew that Rodolphus would never leave her, no matter how much he hated her.

* * *

 **AN:**

\- Written for Year One/Charms Class for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Challenge on the HPFC.

\- Word Count: 111

\- Prompts Used: (lower word count) 111, (setting) fishing boat, (closing sentence)


End file.
